


Supply and Demand

by Vera



Series: Gamer Atlantis [1]
Category: Stargate:Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-19
Updated: 2005-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or <br/><i>The Lamentation of the Women</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply and Demand

Doctor Weir, leader of the international expedition to Pegasus Galaxy, linguist, diplomat, negotiator, open-minded modern woman, was not having a good day.

"Doctor McKay, you're saying Doctor Zelenka is a dwarf?" she asked, carefully.

"Half-dwarf."

"And Major Sheppard?"

"Hyperborean Warrior Princess."

She fought her eyebrows as they tried to crawl further up her brow.

"Hyperborea," he said, as though that explained it all. "Conan the Barbarian?"

"Arnold Schwarzenegger?" Her voice was not shrill. It was not.

"No! Well, yes. But Robert E. Howard." He straightened his shoulders, turned his head to slightly to the left and held out his left arm as if cradling a ball. When he spoke his voice was louder and deeper. "_Know, O Prince, that between the years when the oceans drank Atlantis and the gleaming cities, and the rise of the Sons of Aryas, there was an Age undreamed of, when shining kingdoms lay spread across the world like blue mantles beneath the stars - Nemedia, Ophir, Brythunia, Hyperborea, Zamora with its dark-haired women and towers of spider-haunted mystery -_"

"Stop. Stop!" She held up a hand. "Is Atlantis in any danger? Are we in any danger?"

"Oh, no, no danger. We're just -"

"Ah, ah! Doctor McKay. Rodney. I don't want or need to know what you and Dr Zelenka and Major Sheppard do in your spare time."

"But you don't understand -"

"So why don't you go away and leave me to not think about it."

He didn't look happy with her refusal to hear him out, but too bad.

"Off you go now," she made a shooing motion. Go play _princess_ with Major Sheppard, she thought. Oh dear. Why wasn't he leaving?

"Doctor Weir, I'm not leaving until you tell me why you refused my requisition for dice!"

She covered her eyes with one hand and tried to get the images out of her mind.


End file.
